El reencuentro
by romantikona
Summary: Esto es lo k paso cuando Vegeta regreso de entrenar del espacio y se encontro a Bulma embarazada. Espero k les guste y dejen sus comentarios pleasseeee
**Este es un fic k yo he escrito y espero k les guste. El fic de dioxa lo borrare pero solo pk ella me lo ha pedido y es la unika ke podia hacerlo y no las demás ke no era su asunto. Ya le mande un mensaje a dioxa y le explike k lo hice como homenaje y ke ojala un dia continue el destino del imperio saiyajin pk me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo jaja.**

 **Le dediko este fic a dioxa mi escritora preferida y espero ke tb les guste a todas ustedes y no me critiken.**

 **El reencuentro**

Me encontraba en una bonita y cálida noche, como una cualquiera si se podría decir, estaba recargada en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación, todas estos malditos días he estado lamentando su partida, que hasta ahora no logro olvidar ya han pasado tres meses desde aquel acontecimiento y juro desde el fondo de mi corazón que aún lo amo, y aun me arrepiento de no poder detenerlo. Siempre tengo las esperanzas de que algún día él volverá y yo seré feliz muy feliz a su lado. Bueno es hora de ir a dormir, para ser sincera no tengo sueño, pero mañana tengo que ayudar a papá en los prototipos del nuevo diseño de robots así que tengo que descansar.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, mi madre ingresa a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos, ví el reloj de pared eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, me volví a cubrir con las sabanas para volver a dormir, pero mi mamá me lo impide, diablos y ahora que querrá?.

hija levántate! – dijo la madre de bulma

para que? – interrogó la joven

solo hazme caso – aseguró la rubia – es una sorpresa

mamá, no estoy para sorpresas ahora! – refunfuñó somnolienta

él regresó – afirmó con emoción

quien regresó – interrogó sin entender

pues el apuesto joven vegeta – dijo la señora

vegeta – susurré

Mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca lo hizo, daba saltitos de la emoción, mi deseo y mi sueño se hacía realidad, no podía creerlo, si era un sueño no quiero que nadie me despierte y me lo arruine, no!, no era un sueño.

Salí en pijamas de mi habitación, sin darle importancia a las palabras de mi madre.

Su nave había despegado en mi jardín trasero, un gran ventarrón movió mis cabellos desordenados.

Cuando lo vi, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca me he considerado su novia, pero el él es el padre de mi hijo, fruto de aquella noche.

Él tan solo me veía algo sorprendido, pero aún así correspondió mi abrazo rodeando mi cintura, por costumbre me sonrojé, cada vez que él me tocaba, me besaba, me hacía pisar las nubes, era como estar en el cielo.

te extrañé – le susurré al oído aun sonrojada

No respondió se limitó a poseer mis labios como nunca lo hizo, me hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, era como una nueva droga del cual me había vuelto adicta.

Mi nave descendía hacia la tierra, pronto llegaría, después de tres meses, no le he visto, como estaría?, no lo sabía, me marché sin decirle un adiós.

No se que diablos me habrá hecho esa mujer, no lo sé, desde que tenía estadía en esa casa, lo único que hacía era gritarme, si, peleábamos a cada segundo, no éramos los mejores amigos, por así decirlo.

AH! kakaroto, por tu maldita culpa tuve que dejarla, tuve que ir a entrenar arduamente, aun no sé que siento por ella, no se si es amor como llaman aquí los terrícolas.

De lo que si tengo que admitir, ella me atrae y mucho, bulma, desde aquel encuentro siempre me decía que me amaba, no se lo que siento….miedo?, tal vez ya no me ame.

Suena patético lo se, en este planeta he aprendido muchas cosas, me he vuelto en un completo idiota ser pasivo, y aunque no lo creo es mejor ser así que ser un asesino sanguinario y sin piedad alguna.

La nave está a diez segundos de aterrizar en su casa, como me recibirá?, tal vez el idiota ese se aprovechó de la situación, pero hay algo que nunca cambiará ella fue mía, es mía, me pertenece…solo a mi.

Bajé de la nave, allí estaba como una tierna niña somnolienta, corrió hacia a mi, me abrazó con su escasa fuerza, lo cual no pude evitar sonreír, la abracé por medio de la cintura.

Me encantaba verla sonrojada y más aun con mis caricias, yo no soy de esos tipos, como kakaroto, sentimentalistas, yo tengo mi manera de amar.

La besé como si fuera nuestro primer beso, era muy rápido y profundo que no podía seguirme el paso, le sonreí de medio lado. Pero al estrechar su frágil cuerpo hacia al mío, sentí como un pequeño bulto, era….era su vientre?, había engordado?, en tan solo cincos meses?, o estaba embarazada?, y quien era el padre?.

bulma – la llamó en un susurro

si – aun mantenía el abrazo

que significa esto – señaló su vientre

yo…..yo – no sabía como decirle que iba a ser padre

respóndeme – ordenó con esa frialdad típica en él

yo…. sus labios temblaban al hablar

joven vegeta – lo llamó la madre – oh!, joven apuesto vegeta no desea algo de comer?

hmp – se limitó a decir le dirigió esa mirada fría e hiriente

vegeta – susurró cabizbaja

Empezó a seguirle a su madre hacia la amplia cocina, se mantenía callado y pensativo, al igual que la joven, no le prestaba atención a la amable señora, se sentó en la silla y se acomodó en la mesa listo para comer.

No, no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad, en esos instantes tenía miedo, pánico, terror, de cual sería su reacción, si la reacción al saber que el sería padre por primera vez en su vida.

Mis lagrimas empezaron a escaparse, a lastimar mi rostro, me eché a llorar sobre mi cama, sin consuelo alguno, rogaba interiormente, que no viniera en mi búsqueda, no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad, tal vez no me crea, no lo se, pero de lo que si estoy segura, y lo juro que él fue él primero y único en mi vida.

Rogaba que no viniera a pedirme una explicación, no estaba lista para dársela.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mi habitación, me cubrí con las sábanas para hacerme la dormida, y así fuese una excusa, para no molestarme y dejarme dormir, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

Después de terminar de comer y escuchar a la molesta señora, me retiré de la forma más educada que pude, decidí tomar un baño, para poder relajarme y dejar de pensar en ella.

La molesta señora me advirtió que mi habitación era la misma que anteriormente yo ocupaba y para mi maldita suerte se encontraba al lado de la habitación de bulma.

Por partes no tendría que lidiar al pasar por su habitación, ingresé en ella, las luces apagadas, busqué el interruptor, prendí las luces todo limpio e intacto, mis cosas.

Me limité a prender el grifo, lentamente me fui desvistiendo, realmente me encontraba agotado y mi ropa daba más que hablar en otras palabras era un fiasco.

Noté que el agua se había templado, empecé a ducharme, vaya era relajante…

Mierda!, donde diablos habría metido mi ropa, decidí ir en busca de la molesta señora.

Salí envuelto en una toalla, en busca de la dichosa señora,al pasar por su habitación escuché bien?, si ella lloraba, la escucho llorar, pero por que?, vaya a veces las mujeres son raras y no les puedo entender.

Decidí llamar a la puerta, pero no recibo alguna respuesta, entonces lo mejor será ingresar y hablar con ella, que mierda le pasaba?, no lo sabía, además me debe una explicación sobre su embarazo?, no estoy seguro que lo este, después de todo es MI mujer.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza, para no asustarla, de alguna manera no me gustaba verla así y si era por mi culpa de una forma u otra me sentía un poco mal.

Ahí se encontraba recostada y al parecer dormida?...no trataba de engañarme, aun seguía despierta, que piensa que soy un idiota?

Maldición, olvidé cerrar con llave mi habitación, ya es muy tarde, el poco a poco se acercaba hacia mi cama, mi corazón volvía a galopar como si nunca lo habría hecho.

Las luces de mi habitación estaban apagadas, hice presión con mis puños contra las sabanas, sentía miedo, de que me lastimara tan solo con palabras.

Últimamente gracias al embarazo, he estado muy susceptible, escuché que la puerta de mi cuarto se cerraba tras él.

me crees idiota – me dijo

aun así intenté hacerme la dormida, cerré los ojos por instinto con mucha fuerza.

sé que estas despierta a mi no me engañas – oh no!, me descubrió, era de esperarse del príncipe saiyayin.

La ví recostada, que mierda se creía al tratar de engañarme a caso cree que soy de igual que ese imbecil?

bulma – la llamé, no me respondía, aun quería seguir con su estúpido juego

dime – vaya al fin respondió esta mujer que me tiene loco, maldición, odio admitirlo!.

no crees que merezco una explicación – me ordenó con esa voz intimidante

por favor quiero descansar – le supliqué

te prometo que mañana hablaremos – me excusé

no, ahora – insistió

por favor

no ahora – insistió por segunda vez

Los nervios hacían en mi, su aparición, él me miraba fijamente, con esa mirada inexpresiva y fría, sentía como los escalofríos recorrían por mi espina dorsal.

Al parecer había tomado una ducha, no tenía la menor vergüenza al presentarse así con el dorsal al descubierto?, me sonrojé a todo dar, al fin al cabo yo, lo ví muchas veces en nuestros encuentros íntimos y secretos, desvié mis ojos hacia otro lugar donde no sea él.

No sabía como decírselo, lo sé, algún día esto pasaría, soy una tonta, al no prepararme para esta situación.

y bien me dijo se sentó en la parte inferior de mi cama, lo cual me puso aún más nerviosa, sentía pánico de tan solo saber, que él no aceptaría a su hijo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo, ése era el momento, ya que él no se iría de mi habitación sin obtener alguna respuesta por mi parte.

ese niño…es hijo de ese imbecil? – me cuestionó con resentimiento

yo….yo – quería decirle que no, que el idiota de yamsha no era el padre, jamás lo traicionaría de esa forma, aunque él fue mi novio anteriormente.

tu silencio lo dice todo – me afirmó

Tenía la intención de salir, que hago?, no!, tengo que detenerlo antes que sea tarde, antes que malinterprete mi respuesta.

no – fue lo único que respondí – no, no te vayas

Bueno bulma llegó la hora de la verdad, de decírselo todo y sin retroceder, vi como volvía a cerrar la puerta tras él.

vegeta yo….. – sus labios temblaban quería decirte que…..tu….tu…eres el padre de mi bebé – se tocó con dulzura el vientre un poco abultado, aun se mantenía con los nervios de punta y con la mirada fija en el suelo no tenía el valor de mirarle a los ojos.

padre?...iba a ser padre? – escuché bien?

No esto es una pesadilla, la verdad no estoy listo para esto, nunca tuve en mente en formar una familia y mucho menos con ella, maldición!, yo fui él culpable.

Por unos instantes me sentía confundido, no sabía que responderle, tenía que aceptar a mi hijo. mierda!, vegeta reacciona y déjate de estupideces, no pienso ser un cobarde, al no aceptar a mi HIJO, Si, lo admito, a parte de sentirme atraído por ella, sentía ese instinto de no querer hacerle daño, de protegerla de cualquier peligro a toda costa.

Se mantenía callado, no decía nada, al parecer la noticia lo había sorprendido, temía lo peor, tal vez me diga que no lo quiere o algo por él estilo.

Sentía miedo que mi bebé no tendría un padre, me sentía impotente, al no poder hacer nada al respecto, mis lágrimas se escabullían nuevamente de mis ojos, maldita sea!, no quería llorar, mostrarme débil ante él.

Sentía como él acariciaba mis mejillas en son de cariño, como regalo me dio un cálida sonrisa.

Yo lo conozco muy bien y esa era una sonrisa sincera y demostraba alegría.

no me gusta verte llorar – me confesó aun acariciando mis mejillas

Nuevamente lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que pude, y lo único que podía decirle era…

te amo – le susurré al oido. Aun nos manteníamos abrazados, poco a poco se acercó a mis labios y así empezó la danza erótica de nuestras lenguas, él era una persona inexpresiva ante los demás pero conmigo era diferente muy diferente, era otro vegeta…

Joder!, no pude resistir la tentación, al probar esos labios, era como un dulce, del cual me estaba volviendo más y más adicto.

Al fin entendí que jamás me alejaría de ella, y mucho menos por ese niño, que viene en camino, ese niño que es MI HIJO.

Aún seguía deleitando esa delicia, que por nada del mundo dejaría.

te amo – me volvió a repetir entre el beso

lo se – fue lo único que podía decir – yo también….te amo – le susurré en el oído solo para ella.

Era la primera vez en mi vida, y en nuestra relación secreta que me confesaba su amor hacia a mi, me amaba!, que más podía desear.

y…estás feliz? – le pregunté temerosa

claro – me respondió con ese semblante tranquilo

te amo… vegeta – le dije por tercera vez.

dime – me dijo

q que somos? – le volví a preguntar con temor

que éramos?, pues no lo sabía, hasta ahora no éramos nada, hasta que yo sepa, era mía, era MI mujer.

eres mi novia – le respondí de forma cortante

Su hermoso rostro se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, nuevamente tuve la iniciativa de probar ese néctar adictivo: sus suaves labios.

Soy su novia!, es lo que él me afirmó, para mi, nada podía ser mejor, todo iba a la perfección.

Lentamente él me tumbaba en la cama, relamiendo y marcando a besos mi cuello, mi piel se empezaba a poner tensa, lo cual no pasó desapercibida por él.

hace cinco meses…que no lo hacemos – me dijo en susurro

Sentí como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, conocía muy bien y a la perfección esa clase de mirada.

estoy gorda! – me excusé, para así ver la forma de escapar de aquella situación embarazosa.

de que hablas?, vamos te ves bien – me dijo al parecer fastidiado por mi actitud pero no molesto.

y si lo hacemos después de que nazca el bebé? – interrogué con inocencia haber si me tenía compasión. grave error, creo que me inocencia fingida lo excitó aún más de lo que estaba.

claro que no – ronroneó sobre mi oído – no pienso esperar más

Poseyó mis labios con desespero y violencia, para ser sincera sentía miedo.

Traía puesto, mi pijama, consistía en un polo con tiritas, un short corto, sentía como me quemaba por dentro, ése éxtasis que me hacía sentir tan bien, y que hace mucho tiempo no lo había sentido y lo extrañaba.

Por falta de aire, lo empuje con levedad, por unos instantes me sentía observada.

Hace mucho tiempo, no sentía el calor de su frágil cuerpo, era tan linda y tierna con esa mirada, realmente era hermosa en su totalidad.

Aún con la barriguita crecidita, se veía tierna, después de todo, llevaba a mi hijo, mi nuevo orgullo. te amo – me susurró por tercera vez

Sentí como sus fuertes y ágiles manos, recorrían mi cuerpo ahora ya desnuda, estaba totalmente a su merced y sin ropa, me sonrojé totalmente.

Sentía miedo, jamás en mi vida lo había hecho con la pancita crecidita, el bebé pateaba, increíble. vegeta…creo que a él no le gusta – me quejé

pues a mi si – dijo extasiado

Tenía el pequeño botón rosadito sumergida en su boca, lo mordisqueaba una y otra vez robando así suspiros de bulma que era música para sus oídos.

Con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno y sus dedos no perdían el tiempo, pues pellizcaban el rosadito botón.

Apretaba las sabanas al contener los gemidos ahogados en su garganta, no quería llamar la atención de sus padres, ya que ahora estaban durmiendo.

Sus delicadas manos masajeaban el cuero cabelludo de su acompañante, nuevamente sintió otra patada por parte de su vástago.

Apoyó sus codos en el colchón para no provocar asfixia a la joven, o incomodar el vientre donde se hospedaba su primogénito, besó sus labios con salvajismo, logrando hacerlos hinchar y enrojecer pero no los hizo sangrar.

El paso del beso era muy rápido, ella no lo podía seguir, era como si fuera el primero, decidió bajar la velocidad.

Su lengua exploraba cada rincón de aquella delicia que tanto degustaba en esos momentos, no quería que él momento mágico se acabara, decidió hacerla sufrir más.

Rompió el beso de forma abrupta, su húmeda lengua marcaba cada sitio que recorría, cada lugar era marcado con un leve mordisco, dejando bien claro que él había estado presente.

Aún seguía con el recorrido erótico, hasta que llegó a su intimidad, sin pensarlo, empezó a lamerlo como si de un manjar se tratase, se relamía los labios una y otra vez.

eres deliciosa – susurró

Sus leves suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos muy fuertes, ya no le importaba la presencia de sus padres, después de todo ellos ya sabían como se había convertido en madre.

Después de darle ese inmensa descarga de placer, ya no pudo aguantar más.

Lentamente ingresó en ella, no quería provocar daño en ella, sintió como una mueca de dolor hacía su aparición en su frágil rostro.

relájate – le susurró al oído.

Las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, para poder acostumbrarla al ritmo.

Poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, iba siendo reemplazado por el espasmo del placer y la lujuria, por instinto arqueó su espalda, quería sentirse suya solo suya.

El ritmo iba acelerando, ambos se brindaban placer al escuchar los gemidos del uno del otro, gemidos en forma de su nombre.

Terminó de embestirla con fuerza, era su último movimiento, salió con lentitud de ella, y se recostó a su lado.

La jaló como si fuera una muñequita, la rodeó por medio de la cintura, posó su mano en su pancita donde reposaba su retoño y así ambos se proporcionaban calor.

Ella fue la primera en ser secuestrada por el mundo de los sueños y él tenía la mirada fija en el techo, ya había formado una familia, una sonrisa arrogante. Ya nunca más estaría solo la tenía a ella y por supuesto también a su hijo, ya no pelearía por cuestión de orgullo y superar a goku.

Lucharía y daría su vida por su familia, los amaba con todo su ser, otra patadita por parte de su hijo sintió, nuevamente sonrió de esa forma.

Su vida había cambiado en totalidad, si cambió por ella, lo hizo solo por ella, ahora entendía que al fin la amaba, y daría todo por ella.

Por ahora tendría una vida tranquila al lado de su mujer, pronto ya sería su esposa.

Aunque en los muchos entrenamientos con su amigo y rival, goku siempre se quejaba de milk, era realmente molesto, si, su comportamiento era insoportable, gracias a sus ochos meses de embarazo.

Un tic nervioso en una de las cejas hizo su aparición, tendría que soportar los tres meses provenientes a una bulma insoportable.

Pero ahora no le importaba si tendría que hacerlo, lo haría, el amor lo puede todo, la amaba y jamás se alejaría de ella.

vegeta – susurró somnolienta

hmp – la vio de reojo – descansa – ordenó

oye…me estaba preguntando si…como se llamará? – interrogó con la mirada inocente, escena que lo conmovía, pero en este caso le excitaba e incitaba a poseerla una y otra vez.

eso lo veremos despúes – se tapó con las sábanas – si es niña se llamará bura

pero si es niño se llamará trunks – añadió la joven de ojos azules

por mi esta bien – aun la apegó más a su cuerpote se asomó a su rostro vegeta….te amo – le confesó como si de una chiquilla se tratase

lo sé – le dio un beso en la frente.

Por unos instantes la vio, esa hermosa, sexy y tierna mujer, era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida y lo más importante era suya solo suya.

Ella tan solo le regaló una tierna y sincera sonrisa, volvió a cerrar sus ojos con lentitud y se aferró aun más a su cuerpo, buscando calor y protección en los fuertes brazos de su amante, el gustosamente la recibió y al igual que ella él también se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

 **FIN**


End file.
